The Drunked Deer
(Man hiccups: What... An... Animal Cartoon!) (loudly) The Drunked Deer. Starring Drunked Jerry (the title is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) (At the city streets) (of town) (Jerry was drinking his alcohol bottle) (so much) (Jerry hiccups) (so much) (A rabbit walks by and looked at him) (to see if he was okay) Rabbit: Eww. (walks away) (leaving Jerry to be drunked) Jerry: Oh, Always to much alcohol. Might've stop if I can. (shrugs) (Walks along) (still drunk) (Hiccups) (too much) (A bear looks at him) (puzzled) (Jerry's cheeks puffed) (all of a sudden) (Then vomits) (onto the ground) Bear: Ah! (gasps and jumps out of the way) (Flees) (in fright to get a doctor) Jerry: Gosh. Hate it when it does that. (Walks onward) (to reach his goal) (Keeps chugging his bottle) (up) (Jerry coughs) (and splutters) Squirrel: Eww! (gets anxious) Mouse: Jerry, Why won't you stop drinking alcohol? It's bad for you. Jerry: Because I can't help it. I get drunk. (Mouse facepalm) (and tries to think of a way to make Jerry stop getting drunk) (Jerry hiccups) Mouse: I've got to find a way to make you stop drinking. Jerry: You can't. (Mouse shrugs) Mouse: Oh well. (Later when Jerry's walking down the street hiccuping, Everyone looks at him) (and seems puzzled) Goat: Baa-yuck. Cat: Gross. (Jerry chugs his bottle) Dog: He has seriously got to stop. (Flamingo faints) Giraffe: When has he got to stop getting drunk? (Jerry hiccups out a bubble) (and sends it going up into the sky) (Lion touches it) (and pops it) Lion: Ah! (sputters) (and jumps back) Frog: Alcohols. Not good. Warthog: Get rid of them, please. (Then Jerry feels that he's going to pee) (so he runs to a bathroom) (But sees a Fox, A Porcupine, A Stork and a Sheep in line of the bathroom) (then sighs sadly) Fox: Huh? Porcupine: What's this? Stork: Wanna pee badly? Sheep: Be our guest and go quickly. There are lots of toilets avaliable. Parappa the Rapper: All Master's Rap (Bathroom Song)Parappa the Rapper: All Master's Rap (Bathroom Song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEUiaO9KZQI (the song plays) Fox: I need to go just as bad as you, What I had this morning, I just don't wanna say to you. Kick, Punch, Turn and shut the door. Jerry: Or, I will fall to the floor. Kick! Punch! Turn and chop the door Or, I will fall to the floor. Fox: Or I will fall to the floor. All: Hatatatatatatatatah! Fox: Oh d-d-d-d-darn. (Faints) Porcupine: U, uh, u, uh No way! I've been sitting in my car Yes, now for days. Jerry: Oooh. All: Did you check the toilets on the right? Did you check the toilets on the left? Did you check the toilets on the right? Did you check the toilets on the left? Porcupine: Okay, You win. (Faints) Stork: Hold it, Hold it, I can't hold it Last toilet I had, I already sold it. Stork: In the rain, In the snow, I got the funky flow, But now I really gotta go. All: The toilet over there Will bring you luck So give, I've got no time to spare. (They repeat) (the same line) Stork: Oh man, I'm losing it. I'm outta here. (faints) (and leaves) (Jerry's almost there) Jerry: Walk the walk Even if you can't talk the talk Bwock! I gotta call. Ahem. Fox: Walk the walk Even if you can't talk the talk Bwock! I gotta call. Sheep. Sheep: Walk the walk Even if you can't talk the talk Bwock! I gotta call. Jerry: What? Sheep: I am a chicken from the kitchen And I ain't kiddin' although Nothing is written. chicken? Sheep: I am a sheep from the kitchen And I ain't kiddin' although Nothing is written. Jerry: You are a sheep from the kitchen and you ain't kidding although nothing is written. All: Crack! Break! Fix the door, you know I gotta go, so just open up, you know. Crack! Break! Fix the door, you know I gotta go, so just open up, you know. (Song ends) (and stops) Jerry: Please? All: It's all yours! (Jerry ran into the bathroom) Jerry: Oh, this is the life! (Pees) (into the toilet) (Faints) (as he pees in the toilet) (Later he was in a hospital awaken) Jerry: Huh? (finds himself in a hospital) Jerry: What happen? (looks around) Doctor: You've been drunked and fainted in the bathroom. Jerry: Oh, I see. I guess getting drunk is not good, so I'd better stay away from it. Doctor: From now on drink things that is not alcoholic and stay away from druggs. It's death. Jerry: I guess you're right. Doctor: Lucky, We've mendicant you up. Jerry: Oh, thank heavens. Now that I'm not drunk any more, I'll drink healthy things like water. (He leaves the hospital) (and tries to avoid alcohol) (Jerry looks at his alcohol bottle): Nah! (throws it away) Jerry: From now on, I'll do Root Beer. (laughs with joy) (Pulls out a root beer bottle) (hoping it's not alcohol) (And it isn't) (so he drinks it to see if it tastes good) (Scene ends when it hears a burp) (and closes) Jerry's voice: Excuse me. The End. A bubble appears. (POP!) Good. (Credit plays) Great. (and ends) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes